Metal Sonic vs Mettaton
Metal Sonic vs Mettaton EF718361-B716-4A5D-AF29-219B65C9F610.png 8D56671F-4E6B-47B3-8D45-B2FFA8401120.png 102EA0D4-B212-4D3F-A850-D8D33FB02067.png Wiz: There are robots designed to help people or, er, monsters Boomstick: Or to kill them like the terminator! Wiz: Like Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman’s creation that’s hell bent on destroying Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Or Mettaton, Dr. Alphys’ human killing robot turned tv star. Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it’s our job to determine who would win in a Death Battle! Metal Sonic Wiz: Metal Sonic is a secondary antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe and Eggman’s deadliest creation, and serves as Eggman's, silent but deadly robot killer. Boomstick: We know that already Wiz, I am already getting bored with these information parts. Wiz: Whatever, anyways, Metal Sonic was created with one sole purpose, destroying Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Metal Sonic is Eggman’s attempt at a near perfect copy of Sonic the Hedgehog, and he did a hell of a job at it! Wiz: Metal Sonic has almost all, if not all of Sonic’s powers, and a few more. Boomstick: Yeah! He’s definitely Eggman’s best creation! Wiz: His powers include: *Black Spear *A not as effective Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Crouch *Copycat *And etc. Boomstick: Woah! That many powers!? He is insanely powerful! Wiz: He shares Sonic’s speed by using a jet implanted on his back, and is able to surpass him on a daily basis. Boomstick: He can even overload his circuits and be four times quicker than when he is faster than Sonic! Wiz: Metal Sonic matches and exceeds Sonic’s stats due to being mechanical. He is also nearly as strong and durable as E-123 Omega, the “world’s most powerful robot” Boomstick: He also has powers that only being mechanical can offer, such as his plasma pulse laser, his seemingly invincible force-field, and his sharp as hell claws. Wiz: Metal Sonic also has the ability to use an internal radioactive force within him to produce massive energy surges, and surround himself with an energy field when at top speed. Boomstick: But, as every badass robot is powerful, he has some major flaws. Wiz: One of his flaws is that some of Metal’s moves can damage his internal systems, which causes many problems when he is fighting Sonic the Hedgehog, an example is that when Metal Sonic uses Maximum Overdrive, it fries his eternal systems to a crisp. Boomstick: And his control chip limits him sometimes from defeating and finishing off his opponents, unless the Doc wants him to. Wiz: Metal has one more surprise though. Boomstick, care to do the honours. Boomstick: Hell yeah! Metal Sonic has this form called Neo Metal Sonic! Wiz: In this form, Metal Sonic has increased stats in everything. Boomstick: He possesses More distinctive body armour, such as, rounded black shoulder pads, larger leg armour and gauntlets, he even has a waist down cape! Wiz: He has every power that he has in his previous forms, and more, such as the ability to shape shift, when he turns into a puddle of liquid and turns into another form, perfectly copying the thing he wanted to copy, he can also shoot lightning and it’s strong enough to take down and blow up the Final Fortress, and use any debris to rebuild himself. Boomstick: Metal Sonic is an overall powerful robot and is able to fight Sonic the Hedgehog on a daily basis. Metal Sonic: Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you. Mettaton Wiz: Mettaton, Dr. Alphys’ greatest creation that... Boomstick: That is the only one that didn’t malfunction horribly, unlike those amalgamites. Wiz: Mettaton was created by Dr. Alphys under King Asgore’s commands, which is pretty much sentenced to death via denial. Boomstick: Mettaton is a robot that was made for killing humans, and he rebelled and turned into a television star, perhaps the only one in the underground that’s famous, and he’s a frickin’ box on a wheel! Wiz: He originally appears as a grey rectangular with a 4 by 5 grid of lights on his upper body, like Papyrus’ tile puzzle. Boomstick: And those lights can change colours for expressing how he feels, why can’t he use emojis instead, it’s so confusing. Wiz: Do you think Alphys knew about emojis Boomstick? Boomstick: She watches anime, so, yeah, I do. Wiz: Whatever, anyways, Mettaton has four dials on the bottom of his body, and at the bottom section, he has a singular wheel. And he has two arms with white gloves. Boomstick: The box form of Mettaton has 255 defence, the second highest in the game, second only to Asriel Dreemurr, and, wait, he has only 30 attack, and that lazybones Sans can damage you more!? Wiz: Only if you have a lot of LOV and EXP. Boomstick: Mettaton in his base form has two attacks, an unavoidable electric beam, if you’re too slow, and some sort of box attack. Wiz: But, if you hit that switch... Mettaton: Oh yes! Boomstick: God f****ng dammit! How on earth can a humanoid body fit in a box!? Wiz: Mettaton has two other forms, Mettaton EX and Mettaton NEO. Boomstick: He looks like a girl Wiz. Wiz: After flipping the switch on Mettaton’s back, he turns into Mettaton EX. This form is humanoid with black hair that covers his right eye, pale metallic “skin,” visible metal segments below and above his left eye, and that’s only facial features. Boomstick: He has a pink chest piece, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraction, black shoulder pads above his arms, which end in, of course, gloves. Wiz: His chest piece has a speaker and some knob or gauge, which apparently attach his body to his heart shaped core. And he has long black legs with pink boots with heels. Mettaton: Who needs arms with legs like these? Boomstick: Why the f*** is he like that!? Wiz: He’s a TV star Boomstick, pay attention to what i’m saying. Boomstick: At least he has more attacks. Wiz: To our surprise, Mettaton only uses two attacks with his legs. Boomstick: Wow, for a robot who loves legs, he only uses them for two attacks Wiz: His attacks with his legs are: * Copies of his legs appear on either side of the box, scrolling down, leaving the protagonist to shoot them to make them move. * Copies of his legs quickly emerge from the bottom of the screen, exclamation marks will warn the protagonist to get out of the attack area. Boomstick: Ok, we did his leg attacks, can we do the others now? Wiz: I was going to do that. His other attacks include: * Small box version should of him come down on umbrellas, shooting hearts with an “m” on them. * White squares with black circles on them come down or diagonal, which can be broken by a shot from the protagonist’s gun. * His heart shaped core emerges from his waist and starts shooting lightning bolt shaped projectiles in either a circular formation or in a strait line. * A disco ball appears and shoots blue and white lights, which count as blue attacks or normal attacks. * And etc. Boomstick: And now for his s***ty final form, Mettaton NEO. Wiz: Mettaton NEO has a more combat oriented design to him than his previous forms. Boomstick: His right arm is replaced by a cannon, shoulders pauldrons with spikes that look like legs on them, his soul faces upwards, like every other monster, and has a heart engraved in his chest like Undyne the Undying. Wiz: Don’t forget that his hair on his right side is spiked out, revealing his right eye. Boomstick: Even if he does look intimidating, he is pretty pathetic with attacks that take forever to charge up! Wiz: Which is one of his many weaknesses, others are that he would do anything for ratings, he is fragile in his EX form, NEO can be one-shotted, and his EX form drain his battery. Boomstick: Even with those weaknesses, Mettaton can put up a fight, and, if you’re not careful, the next those legs will get you Mettaton: I’M NOT GOING TO DESTROY YOU WITHOUT A LIVE TELEVISION AUDIENCE!! Interlude Wiz: We have done the research. Boomstick: And now, we find out who would win in a Death Battle! Intermission Wiz: The battle will take place in Hotland, at Mettaton’s stage area. Pre-fight (Dr. Eggman would be sitting in the audience with Orbot and Cubot, planning for his next attack) Dr. Eggman: Hohoho! This plan is brilliant! Sonic will never have seen this coming! (Mettaton would get onto the stage) Mettaton: Welcome darlings to my show. Today, one lucky audience member will get to be on stage with me. (Mettaton would get out a machine that has all the seat numbers in it) Mettaton: The lucky winner is seat number 986. Orbot: That you sir! (Dr. Eggman would stand up) Mettaton: Congratulations darling, now, come to the stage. Dr. Eggman: Fine, it saves me from overthinking about what I will do next. (Dr. Eggman would get on the stage) Mettaton: So tell me sir, what is your name, and what do you do? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik, and i’m an inventor. Mettaton: Would you mind showing us your greatest creation? (Dr. Eggman would press a switch) Dr. Eggman: Sure! I’ll show you mine, during the show! (Mettaton would be thrilled) Mettaton: I see. Welll, for today’s show, it’s called, “Attack Of The Killer Robot! Dr. Eggman: Ha! I have a killer robot! And it’s my greatest creation (Metal Sonic would arrive) Mettaton: Oh, a surprise! Alright folks, for today’s show, it will be a special presentation called, “The Battle Of Killer Robots!” (Metal Sonic would get into a fighting stance) FIGHT! Announcer: Two bots enter, one bot leaves, FIGHT! (Mettaton would shoot electricity at Metal Sonic, only to have him dodge them) Mettaton: I see, you’re a fast one are ‘t ya? (Metal Sonic would spin dash into Mettaton, actually damaging him) Mettaton: This, this is going to have lots of ratings indeed! Dr. Eggman: Hohoho! Ratings are for drama queens, conquering the world is for winners! Not goats! (Metal Sonic would blast Mettaton with a plasma blast, knocking Mettaton to the ground, flipping Mettaton’s switch) Mettaton: Oh yes! (Mettaton EX would be standing in the dust) Mettaton: You were really that impatient to see my new body, well then, here it is darling. (Mettaton would send in tiny Mettabots and the would shoot hearts at Metal Sonic) Metal Sonic: ! (Metal Sonic would dodge the attacks, while Mettaton was searching for his soul, which he didn’t have) Mettaton: Where is that robot’s soul? Dr. Eggman: He doesn’t have a soul! He is mechanical! Not a spirit! (Mettaton would send legs at Metal Sonic, and Metal Sonic would dodge them) Mettaton: The technology on the surface, it’s unlike anything I could imagine! (Metal Sonic would punch Mettaton out of the theatre) Mettaton: Urgh, how is this pest beating me? (Mettaton would summon a disco ball and it would shoot down at Metal Sonic, only for him to dodge the attacks) Dr. Eggman: My machine is unbeatable, give up you miserable punk! Orbot: You tell him master! Cubot: Yaargh, ye be right capn’ Orbot: We need to get that voice chip replaced urgently. (Alphys would be running after hearing the chaos outside her lab) Alphys: What’s goi...Mettaton! What’s happening!? Dr. Eggman: Oh, you know, an everyday bot fight, with me as the winner! (Metal Sonic would activate his burst shield while Mettaton was shooting more Mettabots at him) Metal Sonic: You...miserable...pathetic...BEING! (Metal Sonic would turn into Neo Metal Sonic out of anger, in a mechanical way, not because of losing) Mettaton: Fine, if you want it that’s way, here’s my true form! (Mettaton EX would turn into Mettaton NEO) Mettaton: Behold, my true form! Alphys: Wait, your defence isn’t operational yet! (Metal Sonic would hear what Alphys said) Mettaton: It doesn’t matter! I must stop this metal madness! (Neo Metal Sonic would slash Mettaton NEO in half, and took his soul compartment, then crushing it) Alphys: Mettaton! D-don’t worry, I-I can f-fix y-you! Dr. Eggman: Hohoho! No you can’t! Hahaha! (Neo Metal Sonic would revert to his normal form) Metal Sonic: Exterminated Target, Creator Of Target Acquired. Alphys: N-no Mettaton no. (Dr. Eggman would look at Metal Sonic) Dr. Eggman: You know what to do Metal. Metal Sonic: Yes sir. (Metal Sonic would raise his hand at Alphys, charging up a plasma beam, then fire it at her) Dr. Eggman: One last thing, scan the core, then destroy it. Metal Sonic: I scanned the core after the target’s defeat, destroying it now. (Metal Sonic would blast the core, making it explode and the underground would be destroyed) Dr. Eggman: Great job Metal. (Dr. Eggman would stand beside Metal Sonic, patting him on the back as a congratulation while they were flying to an unknown area, and Metal Sonic would get annoyed) K.O! Boomstick: Holy s*** that was amazing! Wiz: Mettaton may have more personality, but Metal Sonic trumps everything else. Technically speaking, Metal Sonic is able to surpass Sonic’s speed, which is , at it’s highest, Mach 5, Mettaton can’t even reach Mach 1! Wiz: Metal Sonic is also able to trade blows with Shadow, Omega, and even Knuckles. And we all know how hard Knuckles punches. Boomstick: Metal Sonic also has a wider, more effective arsenal than Mettaton, and Metal Sonic’s reaction speed can exceed Sonic’s, and Sonic’s is the fastest thing alive in his universe. Wiz: And Metal is advanced in both technology and intelligence thanks to his programming. (There would be knocking) Boomstick: Who the hell is there, we’re trying to finish these results! ???: Hohoho! I see, you are ranking the battle earlier. Wiz: Who the heck are you? (Dr. Eggman would burst through the door with Metal Sonic) Dr. Eggman: Dr. Eggman! The worlds greatest scientist, conquerer, and inventor! Boomstick: Let us finish what we’re doing Dr. Ro-butt-nik. Dr. Eggman: We will settle this score when I feel like it, so long losers! Wiz: How does he fin... GOD DAMNIT DEADPOOL!! Conclusion Boomstick: So, in the end, Metal Sonic was to much for Mettaton to handle. Wiz: With his unnaturally superior stats, he was just to much for Mettaton to handle. Boomstick: You could say he “blasted” away the competition! Wiz: The winner is Metal Sonic. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Sonic characters Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale Combatants